Crimson Lace: Prolouge
by NaruNekoHinaChan
Summary: Hinata-Hime has never liked the wilderness, her species has always been trampled on and stepped on-for obvious reasons. But when she comes in contact with a new, unknown species, things change for the worst as the she fears she is falling in love.
1. Prologue

Furious tides of soft velvet rolled onto the land and a fox followed in step. Her eyes were clear and white as daylight's blinding light, and they promised death for those who fell for them. A prolonged visit to her kingdom had been the last that she had promised to see of it, the rest of her life would be spent in regret of that decision, but regret she had none.

The fox by her side nudged her legs with its wet nose and she stopped walking towards the gates. Those intimidating gates that rose higher than the tallest building in her empire, those gates that had destroyed her love of all things great and slandered her family's name, that was greatness then. But now, she knew, greatness lied in power, and power lied in size. If her size was insignificant, so was her power—and that is what scared her the most. Fear of being insignificant.

She closed her eyes and leaned down to pet the fox, the animal smiled with a wide grin and leaned into her. But only for a second before she stood up once again and stared back from where she had come from. The trail was wide and long, promising no return if she traveled far enough. Her home was out of sight, but the images that she retained from it were not. The once great and powerful kingdom was gone, shattered and smothered by power. By greatness.

A loud and furious howl arouse from the silence and made her jump, spinning around to see a large obstruction that had fallen and crushed the fox. She did not scream, she had been taught not to mutter a word when surprised or frightened. It added nothing, nothing by fear to your senses. But the cries and howls from the beast that laid dead below the large pole-like structure echoed in her head, and her lip quivered for a brief second before another echoing sound made her fall.

"Did you hear that?" The echo said.

The princess of the kingdom looked up towards the sky, and shuddered as the giants above her spoke. She counted three of them, one with beautiful pink hair that rolled down her shoulders, one with dark hair, and one with blond. They were garbed in strange clothing, none that were royal or garments. She could not fathom their height, but they were monstrous and grotesque figures that were above her.

"Ew!" The pink haired giant screamed, "Naruto! Look down at your foot! Oh my…you stepped in something, and it wasn't shit. That is freaking-"

"Maybe I stepped on a bug?"

"That is so utterly disgusting I can't even-"

"Calm down, Sakura. Naruto lift up your foot, there's no way that much blood came from an insect."

As the giant lifted his foot, the princess scuttled to her feet and backed away, tripping over her own feet and landing on the ground again. These monsters, where did hey come from? She had never seen such inhumanities before.

"Aw, that's gross…" the blond giant groaned.

"Oh shut up and clean that shit off of your foot, that's so disgusting, that's so gross!"

"Calm it! Naruto, don't clean it off. Look, there's something stuck to the sole."

"Ew Sasuke! Don't touch it-"

"Is that…fur?"

"Gross!"

"Be quiet!"

Anger and fear built up inside of the princes, she stepped back from the monsters and uttered black magic under her breath. She wanted to get rid of them in one breath, one blink of an eye. She had the power to, and she would use that power now.

The giants froze and the ground vibrated. Invisible, pulsating currents of dark energy wrapped around them and entered their bodies. The pressure and the pulsating rhythms would shatter their bones in pieces, killing them in a slow painful death.

But the giants were not affected by the pulses, as the princess had hoped, they looked around and soon the blond haired anomaly pointed towards the ground.

"Holy crap! What is that?"

The three giants stared at the princess with intensity, and she shuddered, dropping her jaw and turning to run. But as she turned, she was met with an enclosed darkness around her and she felt herself being lifted up. When the light returned over her, she look down through the cracks in the giant's fingers and gasped. The ground below her was nothing but a blur.

"Whoa…is that like…"

"It's…so cute! Oh wow, look at that dress she's just gorgeous!"

The princess turned around jolted as she was met with the giants' eyes. The pink haired female had green emeralds, the blonde male had blue, and the dark haired male had dark eyes that presented anger and dislike. She shivered in fear and covered her ears as they spoke.

"Maybe she's like a fairy or something-"

"That's a stupid thought, but then again it's you so I'm not particularly surprised at all."

"You guys, we're talking too loud it's hurting her ears!"

"Says the one that was screaming half the time."

A brief silence occurred and then the blond giant that held the princess whispered in a voice that echoed to her, but was bearable, "Hey…you're okay. Can you please tell us who you are?"

The princess scrounged her courage and stood up on the giant's hand, she rolled her shoulders back and glared at the blue eyes that encased her vision. "I am the princess of the Hell's empire, Hinata. My authority resides above those who are below my superiors, and I stand above them as the heir of ruling. I demand respect and you shall give me what I require." With her entrance introduction presented, she took in a deep breath and looked to all three of the figures.

The blond one turned to his male counterpart, "What do we do? She's a real princess, and if Hell in the kingdom, does that make her a devil?"

"I'm not buying it." The male responded.

"Take her to the Research and Records Bureau?" The pink haired female suggested.

"That seems like a plan."

"Set me down!" The princess, Hinata, demanded with a stern voice that she had grown to use for influence. "I require the correct respect and-"

"We're taking you as a suspect of danger to the village. You're coming with us Miss Hell's Princess."

"You will take me nowhere!" she replied, stopping her heel on the giant's hand.

"Ow!" The blond giant staggered back, causing the princess to stumbled and fall into his fingers. "That freaking hurt!"

"Naruto, put her in here." The dark haired captor presented a large pouch with a large flap over it, in his other hand were the former contents of the pouch: metal structures with sharp points and daggers. The sight nerved the princess, and caused her forget about her state of being, and as she contemplated on the weapons she had seen, she hardly noticed her surroundings until she was dropped into the pouch.


	2. Chapter 1

Hinata-Hime shivered inside of the cold prison that the giants had encased her in. The air smelled rank and the floor was wet with a milky substance. She looked through the glossy sides of the cage and glared up at the giants as they spoke to another one of their kind. The pink haired woman spoke most of the time.

"Shizune-San, what do we do about her?"

"She said she was the princess of Hell?" the older female looked down at the princess with skeptic eyes. "I don't know about that, but I do know that this isn't the norm for a person to be that small."

"You dare to insult me?" The princess shouted. Her voice echoed on the walls of her prison.

The giants gazed at her. "Just look at her!" the blond one said, "She's dressed like a princess, she talks like one, she's got a bigger ego than Sasuke! I wouldn't be surprised if she were a real princess!"

"Well…" said the older female, "I guess we'll have to contact her kingdom then…"

Hinata-Hime jolted and then sighed. Her kingdom was a wreck. The fortified walls held chaos and her father, the king, was nothing more than an arrogant man. She shuddered at the thought of her kingdom in the rubble that it was, and then sighed. She no longer held ties there anymore, so it wasn't her problem how that horrible place turned out.

"It seems that we'll have to keep the "princess" here for now." The older female said. "Someone will have to take care of her, house her, until we can communicate with her kingdom."

_Good luck, _the princess thought, _and good riddance to that horrid place. _

"Naruto, you take her."

"What? Why me?" The blond male shouted.

The princess's eyes grew larger. As she looked out of the walls of her prison, the blond male staggered back away from his peers. He waved his arms and shook his head, arguing and shouting like a madman. "Why should I to take care of her? She looks like she could kill a human if she wanted to!"

"You moron." The dark eyed giant said, "You saw her trying to kill us in the woods right? With her size, I doubt she'd be able to do anything but tickle us."

_I'll humor you until you laugh yourself to death, you ungrateful shit. _She tried to glare at the giant with darting eyes, imagining the many ways in which she aspired to kill him.

"Fine. I'll take her." The blond said, "All I have to do is make sure she doesn't run loose right? It'll be like taking care of a pet!"

"You insignificant pest!" the princess screamed, "You _dare_ insult me so!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that you were still there!"

"You really are some sort of moron aren't you?" the princess's head was now spinning with new ways to torture and maim this giant, who had disgraced her so many times now.

"So, should I take her home now, Shizune?"

"Well, I guess the first step would be to find her a better transportation than a kunai bag, or a washed out milk bottle."

"Milk…bottle?" the princess shuddered as a drop of diluted milk dripped from the top of the bottle and splashed on her head. Her hair and clothing was drenched in the sudden downpour. "Oh my…that is repulsive! Get me out of here! Let me go!"

"Hold on." The blond man groaned.

The princess gasped and fell to the bottom of the bottle as the glass was picked up from the table. Her ears rang as the lid was popped off, and her vision was distorted as the bottle was turned horizontally. "What are you doing, you fool?" she screamed, sliding on the wet sides of the container. Her heart pounded with fear as she crashed into the side of the bottle and tucked her head between her arms as she whizzed down the neck of the bottle. A cold air struck her, and she was tossed out from the glass and landed on a soft, warm hand.

"Ew, she's sticky!"

"Naruto, stop being so inconsiderate!"

Catching her breath, the princess looked up at her captor. The blond man smiled at her and held her so that she was level with his eyes. "Hey there little princess." He said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah! Lower you voice!" she shouted, holding her ears in pain.

"Oh, sorry." The giant—Uzumaki Naruto—apologized in a whisper. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to my place and you can make yourself at home."

The princess took in a shaky breath and sighed, awaiting the horrible experiences that she predicted lay ahead.


End file.
